


Why The Fear?

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Vecchio asks Ray Kowalski about his fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why The Fear?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).



> Thus was inspired by a review left by ButterflyGhost, she asked why was Ray scared of the morgue . I hope this explains why.
> 
> Thanks again to ds_Tiff my beta and friend. she really helped me with this and made it great .

Ray Vecchio and Ray Kowalski made their way to the morgue within the basement at the police station of the Twenty-Seventh precinct. Ray Vecchio noticed that the closer they got, the paler his blonde partner became.

Just before going in they stopped at the doors. Ray Vecchio put his hand on the pale blonde’s shoulder. “Will you be OK in there? You won’t, like, throw up, or pass out or anything, willya?”

Shaking his head, his eyes unfocused, Ray Kowalski found his voice. “No, I’m good. I’ll be OK.”

Patting his shoulder Ray gave a reassuring smile to his partner. “If you’re sure. Let’s get this over with then.”

The morgue was full when they entered. Thankfully all the bodies were covered up. They were greeted by Mort. “Welcome, Detectives Rays.”

Ray Vecchio laughed at the nickname that Mort had for them. Ray Kowalski gave a wave over his shoulder as he had his back turned.

Stepping up to take the lead Ray Vecchio asked, “Do you have any findings for us, Mort?”

Taking off his surgical cap Mort sighed sadly. “Yes, I’m afraid so. It’s just what you thought, a murder suicide. I found this letter; I was just about to bring it up. Such a shame; a big lovely family, all gone.”

Taking the evidence bag from Mort, Ray Vecchio sighed deeply. “I never understand how someone can do this. Who was the murderer, do you know? And what ages were the kids?”

Sitting on his stool Mort replied, “It was the mother, she believed that people were after her and the only way to protect the family was to do this. I rang her doctor and she had a mental illness, she just wasn’t taking her medication. As for the kids, they were six months old, two, four, five and eight. The father was just thirty-one. He has wounds that show he was trying to protect his children.”

Over in the corner of the room they heard Ray Kowalski say, “Jesus,” just as he fled from the room.

Ray picked up the autopsy reports and waved them at Mort together with the evidence bag containing the letter. “I’d better go after him. Thank you for this,” he said.

Nodding sadly Mort stood. “It’s the least I could do, to give them a voice.”

Ray walked out of the morgue. It took a few minutes to find his partner. “Hey, Ray, you OK?”

Ray Kowalski was sitting on a bench. He shook his head, taking in deep breaths. “Sorry about that, I just…I’m sorry.”

Squeezing his shoulder one more time Ray replied, “Don’t worry about it, it was pretty hard to take. Wait here, I’ll get you some ginger ale to settle your stomach.”

The ginger ale did help as did the mini peanut crackers that Ray brought him. Turning his head Ray Kowalski smiled with slightly more colour to his cheeks now. “Thanks for these, Ray. I feel like such a wuss.”

Looking at his partner Ray Vecchio spoke with a strong voice. “You are anything BUT a wuss. You covered my ass and looked after my family and Benny for two years. That, my friend, takes courage beyond anything.”

Ray smiled and ducked his head at the praise. “It was nothing. I love your family and working with Fraser was, and still is, an adventure.”

Later that night they sat in the GTO on a stakeout. Fraser was still stuck at the Consulate, so it was just the two Rays on stakeout duty.

Settling into the seat Ray Vecchio asked, “Can I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer, I just wonder…”

Still keeping an eye on the target building Ray Kowalski replied, “Sure, ask away.”

Bracing himself to get no reply Ray asked, “Why is it that you are so freaked out by the morgue?”

Holding the steering wheel tight the other Ray sighed very deeply. “You really wanna know?”

Ray Vecchio nodded. “Ya, I really want to know. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want, I would just like to understand more.”

Licking his lips as they were dry Ray Kowalski started. “When I was six we moved house, well, into a house. So I was the new kid on the block. Small for my age, skinny, big glasses, you know, I got picked on a lot.”

Ray Vecchio shook his head in disgust. “I hate bullies,” he said.

“Yeah,” agreed Ray. “Just before Halloween some guys at school started to be friends with me. So on Halloween night I was going out to do trick or treat door to door with them and some of the other kids. My mum, she made me the best costume. She got the off cuts at the fabric store and made me the best leather style jacket, just like Steve McQueen. I felt so good all dressed up like him. One of the much older boys, a teenager, dared me to check out this scary place. He said it would be cool. I didn’t want to so they grabbed me, blindfolded me and hit me. “

“Jesus,” said Ray Vecchio.

“Before I knew it I was in this cold place, VERY cold,” Ray Kowalski continued. “It felt like a coffin, all boxed in. I was kicking my legs and screaming, felt like I was running out of air. Finally the door opened and I slipped out. I was in the morgue at the hospital. The kids had broken in and put me in one of the drawers.”

“Oh hell.” The other Ray could hardly believe it.

“Course I didn’t know where I was,” Ray explained. “I was only six, I didn’t know what a morgue was. I just saw all the dead bodies there. I brushed my arm against one of them when I moved around the room. The door was locked so I was trapped and very scared. Lost my voice from screaming…wasn’t found until two a.m. I’ve never been so scared in all my life. Ever since then when I am in a morgue I’m that six year old kid again.”

Ray was shocked at what his partner had told him and he wiped a hand over his head and face. “Jesus, no wonder you fear them now. Anyone would after going through that. What happened to the boys who did it to you?”

Smiling now Ray replied, “They got arrested and ended up in Juvie for a bit. I even arrested two of them myself years later as a beat cop and again as a Detective. Felt good, I can tell you. I can’t shake the memories, though. They may have gone to jail, but I was left with a lifetime phobia.”

The End


End file.
